


i show my love in blood

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, I guess that's what you'd call it, Impact Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Roman, Violence, Violence During Sex, dom!Dean, i guess?, i'm sure i'm missing a few tags, uhhhhhh, very rough dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: roman watches and reacts to jon moxley.





	i show my love in blood

Roman was so  _ bored _ .

He didn’t usually end up bored, he was good at finding things to do to occupy his time and attention. As of lately, ‘things’ tended to be Dean Ambrose. But Dean had a match tonight, and Roman had been sent home early because there was just. Nothing for him to do. No spots, no promos, nothing. 

He sighed, scrolling through Facebook, then Twitter. God, he hated social media. It was fun to occasionally send out a tweet or respond to someone being nasty, but he just...had no interest in it. He spotted a picture of him and Dean, a personal picture, and smiled. Roman really wanted Dean here. It was never boring with Dean.

Roman thought for a moment, and pulled up Youtube. He searched Dean’s name, and watched a few of Dean’s spots over the past few years. He laughed at the one where Dean talked about rearranging Seth’s face. Seth had admitted that that had freaked him out a little. He knew Dean would never really hurt him, but Dean was a very, very good actor. He’d made that believable. 

Roman glanced at the recommended videos, and spotted one from Dean’s past persona, Jon Moxley. Roman bit his lip.

Dean had brought out the Jon Moxley character a bit since they met, and Roman had always liked it, but he’d never gone back and watched any of Dean’s work from that time. There were a few compilation videos, and Roman clicked on one, settling down on the bed. 

He clicked on a few, watching Dean’s old promos. Now  _ those _  were magic. If there was one thing Dean was better at than anyone currently working for Vince, it was talking. Dean could do anything on the microphone at anytime. Roman knew he himself needed to work on that, and Dean had helped him, but Roman knew this would always be something Dean had on him. He listened to Dean-well, Jon-yelling and talking, almost rambling. Most of these were undoubtedly improvised, and Roman loved the sound of Dean’s voice cracking, the passion that he put into his voice. He loved the pure genius that went into these performances.

Roman moved onto another video, this one showing him actually wrestling.

Roman’s mouth dropped open, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He’d never say that he was a fan of violence, not really. But seeing Dean as Jon, busting through glass, breaking fluorescent bulbs over his head, bleeding and beating and getting beaten, Roman squeezed his legs together, head a little dizzy from the rush of blood to his cock. Dean was so...Roman couldn’t think of words for it. He listened to Dean screaming out as someone put a saw to his head, and Roman set the computer to the side and shoved his hand down the front of his sweatpants, grasping his cock and stroking. He kept his eyes trained on the screen and rocked his hips up, thrusting into his own hand, feeling his cock twitch whenever Dean did something particularly heinous to an opponent. Roman queued up the next video of Dean with a shaky hand and moaned. 

He didn’t even hear the door open. 

“Well, ain’t this a pretty sight to see?”

Roman sat up in shock, face flushing in embarrassment. He pulled his hand away from his cock and averted his eyes from Dean.

“Aw, Roman, don’t be embarrassed. It’s healthy to-”

“Shut up.”

Dean came over to the bed. Roman could see the bulge in Dean’s jeans growing, and he glanced up at him. Dean was looking at the computer screen, head tilted, the corner of his lips twitching up.

“Guess you missed me tonight, huh?”

Roman didn’t respond, breathing heavily, letting his hair hide his face. He felt a hand grip the back of his hair and gasped as his head was sharply pulled back. He licked his lips and looked up at Dean. 

“Hey, hey, I asked you something. Don’t you need to answer me? It’s fucking polite to answer questions.”

Roman’s eyes went wide and he swallowed.

“I-yes, I missed you. I-I wanted to see….I wanted to see Jon.”

Dean’s eyes lit up, and he gripped more of Roman’s hair in his hand. 

“Yeah? You want that tonight?”

Roman nodded, as best he could with Dean holding him in place, and he let his body relax. He knew he was in good hands. Dean would never hurt him, even when Dean wasn’t quite himself. He nodded again, keeping eye contact with Dean.

“I want-yes, please, I want that. I want Jon tonight.”

Dean tugged on his hair until he was kneeling on the floor in front of him, and Dean finally let go. He stood in front of Roman with his hands on his hips. 

“What were you doing?”

“I….I was watching your work-from then, when you were Jon, and-God, Dean, it was so fucking hot, I almost-I was gonna come watching you, you were so good at hurting people and getting hurt and you bled and I was so fucking close just from that-”

Dean gripped his chin and held him, it almost hurt, and Roman only got more excited. 

“You liked all that? You liked seeing me hurt those people? Liked seeing me bleed?”

Dean’s voice was already changing pitch and tone, and Roman nodded, looking up at Dean with wide, wet eyes. 

“Yes, yes, sir, I did. I want…..I want Jon to hurt me tonight. Please? Will you hurt me tonight?”

Dean’s lips parted and he patted Roman’s cheek, keeping his palm there. 

“Repeat the safeties to me first.”

“One for go, two for slow down and check, three for stop. ‘Title’ is full-stop.”

Dean smiled.

“Good.”

And he brought his hand down across Roman’s cheek, the skin stinging from the slap. Dean backhanded him, then, and Roman moaned.

“You like that? You like getting beat up?”

“Only by you.”

“Good, good, that’s what I wanna hear. Get up, come on, let me hurt you.”

Roman could already feel himself slipping into subspace. It was easy, when Dean was dominating him. Dean took a bit longer to fully submit, but he got there, too. They both liked each position fairly easily. Roman stood, in front of Dean, waiting for directions.

“Clothes. Get that shit off, I don’t want you to wear clothes. Come on.”

Roman quickly undressed-he wasn’t going to procrastinate on anything Dean told him to do, because Dean was rarely patient when he was in this headspace. He stood there, naked, his body relaxed. It was so comfortable being bared to Dean fully. Dean did stare at him for a moment, licking his lips and grabbing at Roman. Roman didn’t fight it or jerk away, that wasn’t his choice. Right now, he was Dean’s to play with. 

Dean scratched at his chest, letting his blunt nails drag across his skin. Roman gasped and felt his knees go weak. Dean followed it up with a couple of slaps on his chest, on his stomach, before lightly punching his hip. 

“Maybe someday I’ll cut you. You’d look good with a couple of cuts on you, maybe I’ll let you fight me. Do you wanna? We could always fight and I could pin you down and put a couple of scars on this pretty chest, huh?”

Roman nodded and his cock twitched when Dean traced the area around one of his nipples, hips rocking forward just a bit. 

“Hey, two. Harder okay?”

“Yeah-yes, Dean, you can do it harder.”

Dean leaned in and quickly pecked Roman on the lips before punching him harder on the hip, punching him in the stomach. He didn’t hit too hard there, knowing Roman had had problems with that. Roman gasped and tensed, eyes rolling back when Dean started hitting his thighs. 

“Oh, God-oh my God, Dean-”

“You little sick fucking bitch, you really love that, fuckin’ nasty. I goddamn love it.”

Roman grinned, pushing his hair over one shoulder. 

“Come on, keep going, I wanna fucking hurt, I know what you can do, Jon-”

Roman reeled back at the punch to his face. He laughed, nodding, urging Dean to do it again. Dean pushed him to lay on the bed, straddling his hips and punching Roman in the stomach again. He hit his chest lightly, punching him in the shoulder, before hitting his face again. They’d gotten in trouble the last time for leaving bruises, so Dean learned how to make it hurt without leaving a mark.

Roman laughed again, his body feeling light and pleasant. Dean gripped his hair again, pulling much harder this time, and slapped Roman. 

“You know what-you know what I like about you, Rome? I like that you’re such a big fuckin’ tough guy, I know you’re tough, I know you can kick ass, but you goddamn love being treated like this. You like getting the shit beat out of you, gets you fuckin’ hard, don’t it? I can feel it, you nasty fucker, get on your fucking knees, I want you to suck my dick like a good bitch.”

Dean stood, stumbling a little as he got off the bed and quickly getting his cock out. Roman slid to his knees on the floor again, the aching already starting in the places Dean had hit most. He knew he had a big, dopey smile on his face, and he knew his eyes were glassy and half-open. Dean shoved two fingers into Roman’s mouth and held it open, thrusting his cock into the wet heat easily. Roman choked, Dean fucking his throat hard. Roman just let him, and Dean gripped the hair on the sides of Roman’s head. 

“Fuck, fuck, you’re real fucking hot, you know that? Haven’t fucked someone like you in years-fucking Christ, Rome-”

Dean pushed Roman back, moving forward until Roman’s back was pressed against the side of the bed. His head was trapped between the bed and Dean, and he felt so, so good. Dean leaned forward, one hand on the bed, the other tangled in his hair. 

“Roman-fuck, fuck fuck-gonna end up comin’ in your fuckin’ throat-fuck-”

Roman reached up and tapped Dean twice on his hip, and Dean pulled out, letting Roman take deep, gasping breaths. Dean crouched down, rubbing his fingers against Roman’s scalp.

“You good?”

Roman nodded. 

“Y-yeah, ‘m good. ‘M good. Want-I need you in me, Jon-need it-I-please-”

Roman’s own voice sounded strange to him, rough and deeper and broken, unable to form full sentences. Dean leaned in and bit at Roman’s lips until Roman felt the skin break. 

“God-fuck-”

He could see that Dean’s lips were tinted red with Roman’s blood, and he whined. 

“Lean over the bed.”

Roman scrambled to get into position, his cock pressing against the comforter. He looked over his shoulder at Dean, who was taking a moment to admire the view. Roman whined and huffed, shaking his hips a little. 

"Jon-c’mon-”

He cried out when he felt Dean’s belt come down on his thighs.

“Shut it, listen to me, you don’t get to tell me what to do. You’re here for me to fuck.”

Roman nodded and waited, watching as Dean shifted the computer to sit in front of Roman. He started up the video Roman had been watching again, and dropped to his knees behind Roman. 

“Watch that while I get you ready.”

Roman watched and tried to keep his eyes on the screen, which was difficult considering his eyes kept rolling back in his head because of the sensation of Dean licking at his hole, licking his insides. Dean finally slicked up his fingers and Roman’s hole, thrusting his fingers in right as the Dean in the video slammed a guitar over a man’s head. 

“Oh holy fucking-”

“Yeah, that’s it, you just keep fuckin’ watching, you fucking sadist, you talk about how you don’t get off on violence but look at you know, ass on display cause you got hot watching me beat the shit out of people-”

Roman nodded his head, still looking at the screen. He felt Dean shift and then he could feel Dean’s cock pressing against his hole, and he cried out as Dean thrust in. Dean didn’t give him any time to adjust before pounding at him, and Roman just kept his eyes on the screen. 

“Fuck! Yeah, god-goddamn, you’re fucking tight, got a fuckin’ perfect fuckin’ whore ass-”

Roman felt tears prick at his eyes and he let them fall.

“God-Jon please God, let me come, please, I fuckin’ need it, Jon-please-”

He hadn't even noticed he'd switched names, but it’d happened a few times before, after Dean had explained the character, and they’d toyed with it in bed. He felt Dean wrap Roman’s hair around his fist and he pulled back, until Roman was standing, leaning back against him. Dean thrusted up into him, and Dean slapped his hip, the sharp sting making Roman let out a low gasp.

“Fuck-say my name again-say my fucking name-”

“Jon! Fuck, Jon, please, God-fuck me-let me come, Jon, please, I fucking love you-”

Dean pushed Roman down and leaned over him until his chest was flush against Roman’s back. He got his head next to Roman’s and fisted his hand in his hair again, forcing him to look at the screen. The Dean in the video was bleeding profusely, still fighting. 

“Bet you’d like it if I fucked you while i looked like that-fuckin’ covered in blood, you’d get down on your knees like I was paying you-”

“Jon!”

“Do it, bitch, come on-”

Roman cried out and squeezed his eyes shut, his cock spurting where it was trapped against the bed. He felt a strong shiver go through his entire body and his eyes rolled back. Roman was almost sure he left his damn body. He laid there, shaking, listening as Dean growled and buried himself deep, the feeling of hot, wet come inside him following soon.

Roman whimpered, pushing his hips back. He loved having Dean’s come inside him. He distantly heard Dean’s voice, rougher, but back to normal.

“Hey, hey, come here, come on, baby, Rome? Roman, come on-”

Roman blinked, looking up at Dean. Dean had apparently shifted them onto the bed and had cleaned the blanket up. Roman was curled up on Dean’s lap, and he realized Dean had probably carried him. 

“‘M here.”

“Yeah? You here with me?”

Roman nodded, and he sat up a little. He was tired, his whole body was warm and fuzzy and loose, he felt light. He grinned at Dean and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“I called you Jon.”

“Yes you did, baby.”

“I liked that. I felt good aaaallll over. I feel good. I like Jon.”

Dean petted Roman’s hair, and Roman let out a low, silly laugh. He was definitely in subspace now, and Dean could make him do anything he wanted. He wouldn’t, cause Dean was too nice, but Roman had hopes. He noticed Dean looking at the computer, a small smile on his face. Roman nudged him.

“I kinda miss that.”

“Mm?”

“Working like that. But…”

Dean looked at Roman, and Roman blinked his big eyes up at Dean. 

“I like what came of where I am more.”

Roman giggled and pressed against Dean. Dean was so sweet to him, he always said such sweet things. Dean held him, kissing his head. He liked this best. He liked when Dean was nice after being mean.

“You were mean.”

“Mhm. I know you like that, when I’m mean to you.”

Roman nodded. He did, genuinely. He liked to be mean to Dean, too, and sometimes they’d fight to see who got to do what. Sometimes they weren’t mean at all, and Roman liked that a lot. He felt warmth spread through his body as Dean’s hand traveled up and down his back. He lightly headbutted Dean’s chest a few times and smiled when Dean laughed.

“Cut that out, cutie. Hey, can you sit up on the edge of the bed for a minute? I need to make sure you’re not hurt anywhere.”

Roman nodded and moved, with Dean’s help, until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He lifted his arms for Dean to inspect him, and Dean looked over his entire body slowly. Dean crouched in front of him and grinned, leaning in and biting at the soft spot of Roman’s stomach. It was sudden and made Roman giggle, he flopped back down on the bed and laughed, Dean following him and kissing at his stomach again and again. Roman had never had a perfectly flat stomach, and Dean had very much appreciated it, loving on the soft little pudge. 

Dean crawled up until he was laying over Roman. Roman reached up, tracing a finger over the light scars on Dean’s forehead. Some were deeper than others, and he pouted, leaning up and kissing them. Dean was smiling after that, and Roman was happy, he loved making Dean smile. Dean cupped Roman’s cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. 

“Hey, cutie, let’s lay down, maybe watch something easy, yeah? I know you need to sleep some.”

Roman nodded, and he let Dean move him however Dean wanted. They ended up with Dean spooned up behind Roman, rubbing his stomach, telling him sweet things in his ear. Roman fell asleep easily, in the warmth of Dean’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i really love the idea of roman getting off on dean's old work as jon moxley :p i wrote this basically all in one shot so it's probably not great, whoops


End file.
